


Together, Always

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: jjp soulmates [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Got2Day, JJ-project, M/M, Time Skips, can be platonic, can be romantic, my first ever jjp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Jaebeom looks back at the past ten years he spent with Jinyoung.





	Together, Always

**Author's Note:**

> HI....this is my first ever time writing jjp fic.....so I am sorry if you find any fault....

Jaebeom looked at the piece of paper that was given to him. The paper where he had to write messages to his members for got2day episodes. He was already at the last one, it was for Jinyoung. He smiled as he took the paper scribbling the words.

He thought of years they had been together for years. It was so fascinating for him, to be able to spend such a long time with someone and still not getting tired of them. He remembered how they both met. They both were strangers, being totally opposite yet they shared a same dream. And the dream brought them together, or maybe it was fate.

When they first met they were fifteen, puberty hadn't even hit them, as they exchanged awkward smiled and handshakes. They were grouped together for the last show, last chance for them to shine. It was a miracle that they both got selected, never had this happened before. Yet fate played games and they were together again.

Time passed, they met new people but for some reason they both stick together. For Jaebeom it was like a force pulling him towards Jinyoung. He didn't know what it was but Jingyoung's presence always calms him down. They fought, but always made up, they couldn't be apart for too long. because if they did Jaebeom thought he might just lose his sanity. To Jaebeom, Jinyoung was a whole new world.

His world had always been dark, but Jinyoung brought light to it. He had friends before, but Jinyoung didn't left him or made fun of him in his dark times. He actually stayed by his side, he taught him things and would always be there to catch him when he falls. which made Jaebeom to want to own every fiber of Park Jinyoung,

He became possessive, hating the single idea of sharing Jinyoung's presence with anyone. And when they were announce to debut as duo he couldn't be happier.

The time they spent together increased as they did their promotion. It was hard, harder than he thought but it was easier when Jinyoung was around. It was fun because he was doing it with Jinyoung.

But then they were soon put back into the dungeon they called jyp basement. They were told that both of them would be a part of a group and it rages Jaebeom. He didn't want to share Jinyoung. Can't they just be a duo forever,How could they break their bond like this? But he couldn't do anything about it. he wasn't powerful enough for that.

So he didn't talk at all, and distances himself from trianess and Jinyoung as well. It was stupid but that's all he could then. He thought he was discreet, But Jinyoung caught on, he knew him so well, he knew him so well that it was so scary. He came to him, and for the first time Jaebeom breaks down in front of him. Jinyoung saw Jaebeom in a new light, so does Jaebeom as he get Jinyoung scolding him even when he was breaking apart.

"I'm scared. I don't want to lose you." he mumbled against Jinyoung's neck, Jinyoung embrace had always be so warm and so welcoming to him.

"You won't... I'm here and will always be here."

"I hate sharing."

"why don't" we" share them between us? "

" huh?"

"like a family... Let's look after these kids."

For Jinyoung he could do anything, he realized it that day. The affection was just a show off at first. But soon he started to like bam bam ridiculous jokes, he started to admire yoingjae's voice and his bright laughter, he felt the warmth of marks affection, he recognized that Jackson was a very strong pillar of the group, he fall in love with the antics of yugyeom... And then there was Jinyoung, whom he had always loved. He was so glad that they were able to share this beautiful group, it was their family.

Got7... That's how they debuted again, this time with their family.

It wasn't easy, life slapped them so hard at that time, but Jaebeom had Jinyoung and their family. It was hard, but they went through it. Years passed and they grew together, stronger and better. Their group bond become stronger, their talent were recognized and Jaebeom thought that had finally achieved their dreams.

And now here they were, Jaebeom looked at the piece of paper where the message was written.

“To Jinyoung

It’s already around our 10th year (together). It’s fascinating that we could come all this way together and thank you so much for being together with me for so long. Hwaiting in the future too!

GOT7 Jaebeom”

Yes he was thankful, for always being there for him, for being his pillar. For giving him shade, for holding his hand hen he was drowning. To be there to scold him when he did wrong and appreciate him when he did better. To always staying by his side and never Leaving. After all those years and he thinks that he still can't let go of Jinyoung. He still can't share him with anyone. He want to be with him, like past ten years. He wants to be with him till his last breath. To be able to be near him and to hold him till the day they die. 

He smiled as he finished the message and as cue Jinyoung entered the room. Jaebeom smiled at him and walked to towards him, Jinyoung gave him a questioning look but Jaebeom didn't care as he leaned in and hugged Jinyoung. 

"hyung?" 

He yearned for Jinyoung's embrace, his warmth was welcoming as always. He tightened his arms around a confused Jinyoung. Yes he never wanted to let go,

never.He wanted them to be together, and that's all he wished for. 

just two things...

_Together _

_Always_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. :) find me here
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
